


Wand of Smiles

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mild Painplay, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Twenty-Two: overstimulationSteeling his nerve, Fjord looks over Jester’s shoulder and peers once more into the box. Now that she mentions it, he can see that there are only a few obviously phallic toys. Many more seem to have abstract shapes, all exotic bends and curves that Fjord can’t imagine where they’d go. Some look like they have suckers; others are bulbous or ribbed. “Is that a tennis ball?” he asks before he can stop himself.She looks over her shoulder to see what he’s talking about, and then squeals and claps her hands. It’s the surest possible sign that Fjord has just gotten himself in over his head with a simple question. “Oh, that is my magic wand, and it’s my favorite! How did you know?”
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Wand of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief and minor sex-toy shaming, because Fjord has his head in his ass. I don’t actually headcanon him as _this_ tragically heterosexual, but I do love blushing!daisy!Fjord, and this is what the muse wanted today. Also, this is a contemporary AU because I couldn’t be arsed to steampunkify a Hitachi magic wand. XD

“I don’t know, Jester,” Fjord says, peering skeptically into the box. “Do we really need all this stuff? What you do on your own time is your business, but, well… you’ve got _me_ now.”

Jester blinks at him once, then bursts into giggles. “Oh, Fjord, you are so old-fashioned! You don’t even know what any of these do, do you?”

Fjord starts to reach into the box, then yanks his hand away. And then he scolds himself – it’s not like any of these are going to bite. Probably. He points to a large, pink dildo. “I’m fairly certain I know what that one’s for.”

“Oh, dooooo you?” Jester croons, snatching it out of the box and holding it up, and Fjord immediately knows he’s about to regret everything that’s led him to this moment. Sure enough, Jester twists a dial on the base of the thing, and it not only starts vibrating, it starts rotating, the head tracing an obscene, wobbly circle in the air.

Fjord doesn’t want to clap a hand over his own eyes, but it’s either that or blush greener than he’s ever been in his life. “And that’s a thing you paid money for?”

He hears her switch the thing off, and then she’s whacking him over the head with… something. Gently, but still, he refuses to look and confirm what it is. “Don’t be such a prude, Fjord,” she grunts

He makes an indignant noise at that, letting his hand fall away from his eyes. “I’m not a prude, I’m just… What’s wrong with _this_?” he asks, gesturing at himself.

“Nothing, _obviously_ ,” Jester says, blessedly dropping the dildo back in the box and climbing onto Fjord’s lap. “You are wonderful in bed. But toys can be a lot of fun, too!”

“For you, perhaps,” Fjord concedes. “Maybe I am just too old-fashioned for this stuff.”

“How can you say that if you’ve never even tried any of it?”

Fjord has a sudden image of that pink monstrosity disappearing into his… into places best left unseen, and he feels like he’s going to faint. To each their own, of course, but that’s not a sensation he’s particularly eager to try out.

As if reading his mind, Jester huffs with irritation and claps her hands to Fjord’s cheeks. “I did not say you had to _insert_ any of them, Fjord! Obviously, if you wanted to, I would help you with that and we would have a very, very good time together. But most of these things do not even work that way.”

Steeling his nerve, Fjord looks over Jester’s shoulder and peers once more into the box. Now that she mentions it, he can see that there are only a few obviously phallic toys. Many more seem to have abstract shapes, all exotic bends and curves that Fjord can’t imagine where they’d go. Some look like they have suckers; others are bulbous or ribbed. “Is that a tennis ball?” he asks before he can stop himself.

She looks over her shoulder to see what he’s talking about, and then squeals and claps her hands. It’s the surest possible sign that Fjord has just gotten himself in over his head with a simple question. “Oh, that is my magic wand, and it’s my favorite! How did you know?”

“Ha ha, lucky guess?”

She scoots off his lap and grabs the white tennis ball out of the box… except of course it’s not a tennis ball, and it’s attached to a handle as long as her forearm. As she pulls it out, it trails a long cord. “Good gods, Jester, it _plugs in_?”

She’s smiling so hard Fjord is fairly certain he can see every one of her teeth. “It gets more power that way!”

“More power for what?”

That smile turns evil with the quirk of an eyebrow. “I will make you a deal: you let me use it on you, then you can watch me use it on myself.”

Fjord thanks her, but politely and firmly lets her know that he has many more questions to ask and eventualities to consider before he can agree to something like that.

No, that’s an absolute lie – he says yes immediately, and then she refuses to tell him anything else about it until they’re both naked.

And she’s sitting astride his thighs.

And the damnable thing is plugged into the wall.

“Now then,” she says, her chin jutting out commandingly like she’s about to address a class of naughty children. “I would like you to trust me. This may feel weird for you at first, but I think you will like it if you really try it.”

“Uh, okay,” Fjord says carefully, despite the fact that it’s probably too late to start being careful now. “And what, um. What does that thing do?”

She shrugs. “It vibrates.”

A little taken aback, Fjord glances at the toy, then at Jester, then back at the toy. It looks more like a piece of equipment, really, maybe a power tool. “That’s all? It doesn’t, I don’t know, split into three pieces and shock your nipples and suck your toes all at the same time?”

She grins. “It vibrates _really well_.”

“And that’s really all it does?”

“That’s really all it does!” she exclaims.

He looks at it again, doubtfully. “And it’s your favorite?”

She rolls her eyes. “Do you really want to question me when we are both naked?”

“Point taken,” he says, chastened. For a moment, he forgot who was in control here.

“Now lay down and hold onto something.”

“Wait, why do I have to hold onto something? Is this going to hurt?”

“Fjord, there is a gag in that box.”

He lifts his hands slightly over his head to grab the headboard, frustrated that his traitorous cock is starting to harden when the rest of him still has concerns. But even those concerns fly out of his head when Jester lowers her head and starts licking at him playfully, her tongue pushing under his foreskin. He’s found she’s more creative with her tongue than most people are with their whole bodies, so he’s always happy to lie back and let her play as long as she wants. Her hand comes up to palm his balls, and soon, he’s hard enough for her to really get her mouth around.

It’s bliss, of course, as it always is with Jester. She’s so delightfully straightforward when it comes to sex, and while it often embarrasses the hell out of Fjord, he’s just as often grateful for it. If both of them were as prim and tongue-tied as he is, they never would have gotten this far, and he would never have known he could be this content. And though he has more experience than she does, she’s taught him a dozen new things this week alone.

Today, though, he’s sort of hoping she sticks with the classics and just forgets whatever she was planning before. Of course, Fjord’s never so lucky, and just as he’s really getting into it, she pulls off him with a wet pop. “Are you ready to have your mind blown, Fjord?”

“Um,” he says decisively.

“If you really don’t like it, I’ll stop, of course,” she says, her expression softening. “But I hope you’ll give it a try. For me.”

That genuinely makes him smile. “For you, Jester, I’d do just about anything.”

“Good!”

Jester picks up the device, thumbs a switch, and the thing hums to life. As she brings it toward him, he tries his best not to flinch, but instead of going right for his cock, she lets the round head of it rest in the center of his chest. Sure enough, it vibrates gently. “See?” she says. “Not so scary.”

“Uh, no,” Fjord replies, already feeling foolish. “Not at all.”

She moves the head a few inches to the side until it lightly circles his nipple. “How does that feel?”

It’s certainly not objectionable, but nor is he getting much out of it. “Buzzy?”

With a giggle, she says, “Well, _I_ like it on my nipples. Remember that.”

He will, not least for the mental image it affords him.

She lets it trail down his body, buzzing away over his belly. It tickles a little going over his ribs, but she’s so focused that she doesn’t even seem to notice, and he thinks he may just have dodged a substantial bullet there. He holds his breath when it reaches his crotch, but she surprises him by rubbing it over his balls first. It _is_ strange, but not in a bad way, and he lets out the breath he’d been holding. In fact, it’s rather nice. “That’s… that’s not bad.”

“You see? I was not trying to torture you.”

“Not this particular time, no.”

She laughs, pressing the vibrating head against him more firmly until he gasps. “I only tease you because you are so very, very easy to tease.”

“That’s… not inaccurate,” he admits, squirming a little under the feeling. If she’d just move it a little higher…

He doesn’t hear her turn the vibrations up, but they feel distinctly stronger against the base of his cock, and he can’t help letting out a moan. “Now we’re getting somewhere,” she says, and if he thought she was teasing before, he was wrong.

She holds his cock firmly in one hand and runs the vibrator over him with the other, drawing loops and patterns on his aching flesh, all over his shaft and balls and lower belly, as though she were painting. It’s good, all of it, even more so when she turns the power up, but she never leaves it in one place long enough. Just when he thinks he’s got the pattern down, that he knows where she’ll move it next, she changes direction, leaving his nerves buzzing louder than the toy.

“Jester,” he pants, starting to feel sweat gather in the crooks of his elbows. “Jester, _please_.”

“Please what, Fjord?”

“I need…” He can’t even think of the words. “I—”

“What do you need? Do you need me to turn it up again?”

“No,” he moans. “No, it’s so much already. But I need more. Your hand, your mouth, _something_.”

“Hmm,” she says, and if he were thinking more clearly, it would worry him. “Maybe you need something a bit more focused.”

Her hand slides up his shaft and he groans with relief – but too soon. It seems she was just getting a better grip to be able to hold the toy more firmly against the head of his cock, now fully exposed. It’s too much, too fast, and he yelps.

“Oh, poor Fjord,” she coos, massaging the tip of him with her palm as though that’s in any way soothing. “Too much?”

“Y-yes.”

“Well, we’ll just have to work you up to it, then.”

With that, she begins to run the toy up and down the length of his cock in straight lines. She inches it up slowly, slowly, the buzzing seeming to grow incrementally stronger until the head of the device is vibrating against the tip of his cock. When he cries out, she moves it back down, only to start creeping back up all over again.

He couldn’t say how long it goes on, but his body is growing accustomed to the too-much sensation of vibrations against the most sensitive part of him, so much so that he starts eagerly anticipating the apex of her strokes. Finally, she brings it up at just the right angle, and it hits the spot right beneath the underside of the head, and he gasps, “Leav—leave it there!”

“Where?” she asks coyly. “Right here?”

With the slightest incline of her wrist, she increases the pressure at _just_ the right spot, and he cries out long and loud. The vibrations no longer feel like they’re localized in the tip of his cock – he’d swear he can feel the buzzing all the way down to the root and farther, in his balls, in the bowl his pelvis, in the marrow of his bones, all vibrating at the same frequency. His hands curl into fists where they grasp the headboard, and his toes alternately clench and spread in the empty air. He’s so close, right on the edge…

But that’s where he stays. It’s still not quite enough. He’s afraid to ask her to turn the vibrations higher, if indeed they will go any higher, because it would upset this delicate balance. Hell, it might shake him apart at this point. But he needs something or he’ll go mad, suspended like this, unable to either come or relax. “I—” he tries, getting nowhere. “J-Jester, I—”

After another moment, she pulls the vibrator away, and all the air comes rushing out of him. He feels like he’s failed. But she just sets the device to the side and shuffles up his body, and he can feel how wet she is when her hips press his erection to his stomach as she leans down to him. “My sweet Fjord,” she murmurs, kissing at his open, gasping mouth. “You’re almost there, aren’t you?”

“Ye— Y—” He gives up and nods.

He feels her smile rather than sees it. “Then let’s try it together. I bet you come before I do.”

In the state he’s in, his brain doesn’t process what she’s planning. He just feels her shift her weight off him for a moment until the buzzing head of the toy is back in the same spot as before. But this time the pressure increases and increases, pressing his cock flush against his belly, and he realizes it’s her weight pressing down on him through the toy. She’s straddling it, definitely not putting all of her weight on it, but enough to trap the vibrating head between them.

He can tell the very moment she’s got it situated in the right spot, because her giggle turns into a moan. “Oh, _right there_ ,” she breathes. “Might be tough to keep it in the right spot for both of us, so don’t you move.”

Even if he wanted to, her other hand is pinning him down by the shoulder, supporting the rest of her weight, and he couldn’t break her hold even if she weren’t trying to destroy whatever’s left of his brain. He wouldn’t have thought this was even possible, getting him so worked up with nothing but pinpoint stimulation. There’s no thrusting or sucking or squeezing, but he’s starting to feel the familiar tightening in his balls just the same.

It feels like the vibrations are shaking through him in waves, cresting and falling in rhythm, and he can’t understand where it’s coming from. Is this another function on the vibrator? Then she gasps, and he realizes she’s _grinding her clit_ on the head of the thing.

“F-Fjord,” she whimpers, her eyes slipping closed and her chest starting to heave with breath. “So good…”

It’s the last push he needed, and he feels himself start to come. It’s like a series of sweet electric shocks, like each pulse of it has to pass through the sharp vibrations at the head of his cock and shiver through him on a microscopic level, made even stronger by her weight rubbing the toy into him harder. It grows stronger and stronger until it almost hurts, the pleasure sharpening into a knife in his gut.

And then it _does_ hurt, the pulsing pressure of the vibrations into his softening cock turning into needles of pain. He’s about to say something when he hears her sob, that little high-pitched burst of sound that means she’s almost there. He bites back his own cry of pain, determined to let her find her own pleasure first, but it’s agony, the buzzing of the infernal toy pulverizing his tender flesh.

It feels like years go by before she hits her peak with a soft gasp, and then he has to wait and wait and _wait_ as she falls. The only way he can bear it is by watching her face, watching that expression of concentration break open into joy. Her hips shudder with it, grinding the vibrating head into him, and tears gather in his eyes from the feeling. The pain doesn’t stop, but it’s so much, so intensely focused, that he starts to welcome it. It just _feels_ , burning through his veins like fire, and he wants it to stop as much as he never wants it to stop.

But it does stop. Jester’s weight lifts off of him, and so does the toy, leaving him a raw bundle of frayed nerves with a death grip on the headboard and a smoking crater between his hips.

The next thing he knows, she’s wiping his cheeks with gentle fingers, following behind with soft kisses. “Oh, Fjord, I’m sorry! I got carried away there at the end!”

He finds he has to focus on one finger at a time to pry his fists from around the headboard, and his fingers start to tingle as the blood rushes back into them. “Don’t—” he starts, then takes a moment to breathe and regroup. “Don’t apologize. I wanted to watch you finish.”

“I hope I did not ruin it for you! You looked like you were enjoying it very much.”

“I was,” Fjord says, bringing his arms down to wind around Jester’s waist. A slow, lazy pleasure slips into the cracks the pain left behind, and it’s filling his mind like a wonderful drug, so he just chuckles and tugs Jester close. “And I’m man enough to admit when I’m wrong about something.”

“So you admit that maaaaaaaybe toys are fun to play with in bed?” she asks, burrowing into his embrace and planting kisses against his neck.

“I think your magic wand deserves its name,” he sighs, dodging a horn and nuzzling into her hair. “Though let’s leave that big pink fellow alone for now.”

“For now,” Jester repeats, and it will only occur to him later how much emphasis she put on the word “now.”


End file.
